Beast Inside
by dreamscometruex
Summary: Scott's sister returns after two years spent in boarding school. Unaware of the supernatural beings roaming in her town, how will she face them when she eventually finds out the truth? And what will happen once she starts falling for one of them in particular? (suckish summary, I know - starts in the summer before season 3 - rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

**Hi there! Okay so this is my second fanfiction. I just had this idea and I started writing it down and then I thought "why not share it?" so... yeah... I starts in the summer before season 3 but the last part is in 3x01 already. **

**I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading :)**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF (..I wish..)**

**I DO OWN ANNABELLE**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home_

**Third Person**

Scott was lying on his bed, intensely focused on reading one of the many books the school had given him over the summer. He had promised to be better this year, to his mother, and to himself. Knowing she was at work at this time of day, he felt startled when he heard the front door creaking open thanks to his werewolf abilities.

Dropping the book, he stood up abruptly and exited his room. He heard the footsteps of the intruder downstairs. Scott frowned. Who could it be? A robber? But he knew better than to think so positively. Since he had received the bite, robbers were the least of his problems. He grabbed the bat from his room and slowly descended the stairs, trying to make the least noise possible.

He glanced around, there was no one in sight. Focusing on his hearing, he recognised the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen.

He rushed towards the room. Bat ready to strike. "What the…" He lowered his bat. There was indeed someone in front of him.

The intruder had opened the fridge and was now holding a turkey club sandwich, which she let go of once she heard Scott's voice.

"Geesh Scott don't do that to me!" The girl exclaimed, picking up the sandwich from the floor. "Now, look what you've done!" She shook the splattered sandwich in his face. "This wasted food is all on you dude."

Scott, who was still recovering from the sight of the girl who he was pretty shocked to see, just stood there, mouth wide open.

"What's wrong?" She raised an eyebrow at him, biting the sandwich even though it had fallen on the floor. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm not quite sure I haven't." Scott replied. "Annabelle?"

"Well, I see you haven't forgotten my name." Annabelle smirked reaching out to hug him. He hugged her back tightly.

"When did you get back?" He asked as she let him go.

"Just now. It was a six hour flight and I'm starving." She reached for the sandwich again but he retracted her arm.

"That fell on the floor." He reminded her.

"Now you know just at what level my hunger is at." She told him, patting his chest. "I missed you little bro." She added a while later.

He smiled. "Yeah, you were kind of missed too."

"Kind of?" Annabelle looked outraged. "Please, you were lost without me."

Scott laughed as he threw the sandwich away. "C'mon, I'll cook you something."

Her mouth dropped. "You can cook? Wow, how long was I gone?"

"Shut up." Scott nudged her, heading to the fridge. "So, does mom know your back?"

"Yup. I just left you in the dark of my return. I wanted it to be a surprise." She winked.

"I thought you were a robber." Or a deadly supernatural creature.

"Hmm… That explains the bat." She glanced at the bat Scott had dropped on the floor.

* * *

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

Coming back home proved to be a good decision I don't regret. I had missed my small town and my old friends. But most of all, my family. Since our father left it wasn't easy for me, or for Scott. The difference is, he stayed. And I didn't.

Returning after all this time made me wonder if I made a wise choice by leaving. Things didn't seem to have changed a lot since I left.

But boy was I wrong.

I spent the last two weeks of summer in full-on 'family time' mode. And I actually enjoyed myself. I helped Scott out with his summer homework, or at least I tried to, I honestly wasn't a genius at mathematics... or chemistry... or English... or any other subject really.

Apparently Scott had taken up my same habits since he had been failing classes the last semester. But he wanted to do better this year.

He even raised up enough money to buy a scooter! I mentioned to Mom if I had any chance of getting one myself but she made her feelings quite clear.

"Absolutely not!" She exclaimed, holding up a very large kitchen knife. I realized when she was cutting vegetables was probably not the best time to ask her this.

"But why not!" I complained. "Scott has one! And I'm older than him." Just in case she forgot.

"I'm aware of that. But I don't need both my children seconds away from death every time they go on those things." She insisted. "You could get hurt."

"So could Scott." I pointed out. But apparently I must have said something incredibly funny that I didn't realize since she let out a laugh. "Mom, I know I'm hilarious 99.9% of the time but I don't see any humor in what I just said."

"Oh it's nothing honey." She stopped laughing. "Inside joke." As she said that, my baby bro walked in.

"Sup Scott?" I greeted him. "See? He's still breathing." I mocked my mom.

"Um, did I miss something?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Just your sister trying to convince me to get her a scooter." Mom shrugged.

"I even tried the puppy face. That was my big move." I told Scott desperately.

"Belle, Scott can have a scooter because I know he won't hurt himself." She explained seriously, then glanced at my brother and added: "Because he's... careful."

I eyed her. I felt they were not telling me something. An unspoken agreement they had to plot against me. "I'm careful too." I remarked.

Mom raised an eyebrow at me. "Belle, I love you, but you are one of the most reckless people I know."

"I am not!" I denied.

"You're also in denial." Scott added.

"...Shut up." And with that, I left the kitchen. Cursing at them under my breath.

* * *

**Third Person**

Scott and his mother smiled as Annabelle left the kitchen.

"I missed her." He admitted, glancing back at the closing kitchen door.

"We both did." His mom agreed, then turned to face him. "But don't you think you should tell her?"

"Like, tell her tell her?" Scott asked.

"Yes!" She replied. "I can't keep lying to my own daughter."

"You're not _lying_, you're just... withholding information." Scott offered.

"C'mon Scott, how long can you keep this from your sister?" She asked realistically.

"Not long." He admitted. "But- I just don't want her in the middle of anything."

"Honestly Scott, I feel a lot better knowing, and probably having to take some serious therapy sessions and having uncontrollable nightmares, than not knowing and having no idea what's actually going on." She made a good point. "It just feels like living a lie."

He nodded. "You're right, it's just... Remember when you found out?" He looked at her. "You didn't speak to me for more than a week."

"I was... dealing. With the shock." She explained. "It was pretty shocking." She admitted.

"Exactly. But you came through." Scott continued. "I guess I'm just scared that she won't. That she'll just run off again and I'll never see her for other two years, or more."

"Oh, Scott-" she reached out to hug him. "I know it hurt you when she left. She just did what she thought was the best thing for her."

He hugged his mom back. "I know. That's what worries me."

* * *

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

A down side to returning home was having to get a part-time job after school. And I hated working.

Fortunately, I knew the owner of a café downtown, who hired me regardless of my non-existent experience.

"Don't make me regret this." He warned.

"You won't." I winked at him, and he made me start my job off by cleaning the tables. Great…

It started getting late, the café was completely empty and my boss had gone out to throw away the garbage. I texted Scott if he could give me a ride home when I heard the door of the café open. "We're closing." I informed the man that walked in. He was tall, brown hair, wearing dark sunglasses and holding a stick in his hand. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together. He was blind.

"Oh, I'm sure you can make one quick coffee." He pleaded, using his stick to direct him towards a free table. Well, they were all free.

Not wanting to have a blind man on my conscience, I nodded. Then, remembering he couldn't see me, I spoke. "Sure, coming right up." I was a total pro at this waitress thing.

Mentally patting myself on the back, I poured some coffee in a mug and, trying not to spill it, returned to his table.

But the man wasn't there anymore.

"Hmmm… What a waste of coffee." I commented.

I turned around and gasped. The man was standing in front of me. Shocked, I dropped the coffee mug, letting it shatter on the floor. "Crap." My boss was going to kill me.

"I didn't mean to startle you." The man apologized, not very convincingly.

"Well… you did." It's not cool to sneak up on people like that.

"Perhaps I could make it up to you." He suggested.

At this point I was a little freaked out by this guy. "Don't worry about it." I shrugged it off. "But you should probably leave. My boss-"

"Your boss wants me to stay." I frowned. "Isn't that right?" He asked from behind me. I turned around to see the man who hired me being held by other two people. One was a girl with long black hair, and the other was a huge, slightly bald guy.

My eyes widened when they both changed, hair growing on their faces and their eyes glowing red. What the hell was going on? My boss looked terrified, and he tried to escape from their grips uselessly. Claws started to sprout from their hands and, at least regarding the girl, on her feet.

I tried to take a step back but I found myself blocked by two strong hands gripping my arms. "Now, how about that coffee?"

* * *

**And that was the first chapter! The story is going to pretty much follow season 3 in the basic storyline but I'll have some surprises of my own ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading and if you liked it pleaaaase follow, favorite and review!**

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Alpha Pack

**Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story! it really means a lot! And how do I thank you? By uploading a really crappy filler chapter! Yay!**

**I honestly hate these too, don't worry, I plan the next chapter to be longer and Annabelle will meet Derek.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Alpha Pack_

**Third Person**

When Scott, along with his buddy Stiles, arrived at the café where his sister had gotten a job, they were surprised to find the lights off.

"It's closed." Scott commented.

"Yes… I can see that." Stiles replied matter-of-factly.

"Then where's Belle?" He frowned, getting out of his friend's blue jeep.

"Scott-" Stiles tried to stop him in vain. He sighed. "Oh, this is so not a good idea." And with that, he followed his best friend.

Hearing Scott sniffing around, he asked: "Can you smell anything?"

Scott turned to look at him with a worried expression on his face. He nodded. "Blood."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Okay this is a really bad idea." He said again as Scott forcefully opened the café door. "Hey, maybe she got a ride from someone else and forgot to tell you I mean-"

"Shhh." Scott silenced him, cautiously walking inside.

"I'm going to regret this." Stiles foresaw, entering as well. Scott had already made his way towards the end of the place. There was something about the way he walked that seemed as though he was scared of moving forwards. Scared of what, or who, he might find. "It might help if we just…" Stiles trailed off, hitting the lights.

The room alighted. And there was no need for Scott to go any further. There was a body lying on the floor in front of him. A body covered in blood. A dead body.

"Please tell me that's not-" Stiles started, moving forwards, and Scott finished the sentence for him.

"No. It's not her." He sighed, relieved. He bent down to get a closer look at the body. Stiles was soon next to him, examining the body himself.

It was a man, in his late thirties. He was dressed in a blue, creased shirt, with a name tag attached to it. "I think this was her boss." Scott presumed.

"Are those claw marks? On his arms?" Stiles asked, giving a closer look.

"Werewolves." Scott determined.

"Why would werewolves kill a café owner? And I thought you, Isaac, Peter and Derek were the only ones in Beacon Hills."

"Apparently not."

* * *

There were no news of Annabelle the next day. And Scott had no clue who or what could have killed that man at the café until he had an unfortunate encounter with an Alpha who had been trying to take Isaac, his werewolf friend, from the hospital.

"Are you gonna tell me who that was back then? That Alpha?" He asked Derek as he was tending to Isaac's wounds.

"A rival pack. It's my problem." Derek told him. "I know you wanna help and you did, I owe you one. Now go home, go back to being a teenager." That was short for "Don't ask again." And normally Scott wouldn't have, but if there was any chance that they had his sister, he had to know more.

"Did you know that they killed someone yesterday?" Scott inquired, not wanting to let go of the subject. Not receiving a reply from Derek, he continued. "I think they took my sister."

Derek looked up at him. "Sister?"

"Yeah, she came back from boarding school this summer. She was at the café when the man was killed." He explained. "And now she's missing."

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to loose a sister." Derek acknowledged.

"She's not dead." Scott insisted, refusing to believe that. "She can't be."

Derek looked down, feeling bad for him. "If she's alive, I'll help you find her." He glanced at Isaac, lying down unconscious. "But not right now."

At that moment, the door creaked open and Stiles walked in. "Nice paint job." He observed, referring to the door.

Scott frowned. "You painted the door?" He asked Derek, moving towards his friend to examine it better. It was completely painted red. "Why did you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott." Was all the response he got from Derek.

"And why only one side…" He started clawing off the paint from the door, revealing a painted mark. But he knew it wasn't just a mark. It meant something. "What is this?"

"The rival pack. It's their symbol." Derek answered, sighing.

"It's not just a normal pack, is it?" Scott inquired. Derek didn't look as confident about this as he usually would have. He looked… worried.

He shook his head.

"All the animals acting strange lately- it's because of them, isn't it? Like the deer on the night I got bitten." Scott started to realize. "How many are there?" He demanded, referring to the Alpha's.

"A pack of them." Derek replied. "An Alpha pack."

"All of them?" Stiles asked. "How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Ducalien." Derek affirmed. "We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them the last four months."

"And now they have my sister." Scott concluded. "We have to find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get."

* * *

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

My eyes started to open, trying to get used to the darkness before me. Where was I? As they widened, I found myself in a room.

Light came from a small window behind me, placed far too high from my reach. Not that I could have reached it anyways since I was tied to a chair.

I tried to remember how I got here, what happened. Flashing back to the night at the café, I recalled seeing my boss being held by a man, and a woman. Who weren't exactly human. I frowned as I saw them change once more; hair growing on their faces, their eyes glowing, claws growing from their nails… I shivered. It must have been a dream. A horrible and really realistic dream.

And the other man. The blind one, gripping my shoulders, and making me watch as the other two clawed my boss. My mouth parted slightly.

They killed him.

I struggled to remember more, but there wasn't more. Just darkness.

I decided they had knocked me out. But why would they kidnap me?

I tried to pull out of the rope that bound me, without success. It was no use to struggle, the rope was too thick and tight.

I decided to go for plan B: screaming.

I cried out "help" until my lungs couldn't take it anymore, hoping someone could hear me.

The walls of the room looked like they were made of metal, and I couldn't see a door in front of me, it was too dark to see anything, but there must have been, since I heard it opening.

This could either be really good, or really bad.

"You're a noisy one, aren't you?" I recognized that voice. Okay, this was really bad. I heard his stick tapping on the floor before I saw him. He walked into the light with a wicked smile on his face.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded, with futile efforts to break free of the ropes.

"Now? Nothing." He replied cryptically, making me wonder what he meant by 'now'. "You're simply an insurance." Still not understanding. "But I believe you will prove very useful in the future."

Before I could even start to form a sentence, he was gone. Leaving me to speculate what the hell he was talking about.

* * *

**Okay, so this whole Ducalien-cryptic-messages thing will be explained in the future. I'm not big on planning too far ahead honestly but I did for this story so I know what I'm doing (..hopefully)**

**Thank you so much again for reading! And if you enjoy this story please keep following, favoriting and especially reviewing! I love to know what you guys think :) and it also inspires me to write faster so yeah..**

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE**


	3. Chapter 3: Widening Horizon

**Okay, okay I should be updating daily... this was just a small glitch... whoops.**

**Anywho, I hope I can make up for it by uploading an extra long chapter :) Yay! **

* * *

_Chapter 3: Widening Horizon_

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

I wasn't sure how long I had been tied to that chair. Though the lovely people who had done this to me where generous enough to bring me food twice a day, so, according to my calculations, I must have been here about two days.

"A loaf of bread? Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow at the bald guy as he dropped the plate at my feet. "The least you could do is give me some decent food!"

The guy obviously didn't appreciate my sense of humor. He scowled at me and I partly expected smoke to come out of his nostrils. "It's either that, or I can rip out your limbs one by one and feed them to you."

"...On second thought bread is perfect." I quickly corrected myself, taking a bite out of it. It wasn't easy considering my hands were tied. "Yum." It wasn't too bad, kind of moldy. But then again, I did eat a sandwich that had fallen on the floor. And I was too famished to care.

The next visit I received was from the blind man, about a day later. Something told me he was the boss around here, the other two just did as he said. I wondered if he grew hair on his face and had glowing eyes too. Or maybe that was just a hallucination I had and they were completely normal people...

"Hello, Annabelle." He greeted me as he walked in.

"...How do you know my name?" I inquired. I was fairly certain I hadn't mentioned it.

"I know a lot of things." Shady answer.

"So, uhm, how long do I have to be here? My butt is starting to take the shape of this chair." I painted him a detailed picture of my situation.

"Not long at all." He walked forwards, looking down on me. "In fact, you can leave right now. It's all in your hands."

I raised my eyebrow. "Well, it would make things a lot easier if I weren't tied to this chair." I pointed out, shaking my hands which were tied up around my wrists.

"It would, wouldn't it?" He gave me an evil smile. "Make sure you get out of here when the fighting starts."

"Wait, what fighting-" I finished mid-sentence with a gasp as he threw a knife at me.

It landed horizontally on my thighs. I glared at it questionably. "What do-" But when I lifted my gaze up, he was gone. "Great." I commented to myself. Now all I had to do was cut myself free.

Piece of cake, right? Nope.

* * *

It took me about two hours and a lot of patience to cut through the thick rope around my wrists, but once I did, removing it from my ankles was pretty easy.

I stood up, enjoyed the fact that I was finally standing up, and ran to the door.

I didn't know why the blind man just let me go, I didn't even know why he kidnapped me in the first place. I was pretty much clueless about everything.

Once I opened the door, the sound of shouting and banging made itself note to my ears. Fighting.

That must be what the blind man meant. Every instinct of survival I had told me to just run off and go home, a couple sessions in therapy and this would all go away, but the stubborn part of me refused to do so, taking control of my legs, and leading me closer to the battle sounds.

Glancing around, I figured I must be in some abandoned place, I wasn't sure where, but something told me it was bank. Or at least it used to be.

That 'something' was an open volt. Where the noises came from.

I glanced inside to see four people. Two against two. I narrowed my eyes, it was dark inside and I couldn't see clearly. I noticed they weren't punching or kicking each other like any normal fight. They were slamming each other up against the walls of the volt, and clawing at each other with- Claws.

It wasn't a hallucination.

But the two I had seen before weren't among these ones. They were all different.

Here there were three boys and one girl. I gasped as one of the boys, the biggest one, slammed another up against the wall and slashed his claws inside of him. My gasp turned into an audible scream as I saw the face of the boy who had been attacked.

His eyes were glowing bright yellow. Blood was escaping from his wounds. But there was something about his face that was familiar. I knew him.

But I didn't just _know_ him. I was related to him.

"Scott?" I let out the word faintly. But he heard me all the same. My brother glanced up at me. His eyes widened, shocked. He looked as though he was about to say something when the other boy inserted his claws deeper, rendering unable to speak. "Scott!" I screamed this time. Worried for my sibling. I was about to enter the volt when I noticed a line of black dust at my feet. I frowned, following it with my eyes. It went all the way around the volt, circling it.

I leaned my foot in, about to break it, when a voice shouted: "No! Don't break the seal!" I didn't know who they were or what they meant but glancing up at my brother, I didn't really care. He was going to die. I had to do something.

I broke apart the connection between the dust. And as soon as I did so, the boy attacking Scott ran towards me, along with the girl, I took an automatic step back but they passed right besides me.

I let out a breath once they were gone and rushed inside the volt to my little bro, who was lying down on the floor, bleeding. "Oh my god." I panicked, as I examined all his wounds.

"Don't worry." He assured me as he stood up. "They'll heal."

I furrowed my eyebrows, glancing up at him. His face had returned to normal.

"I know you have a lot of questions." Scott started.

"Ya think?" I raised an eyebrow. And was about to start my interrogation when I was rudely interrupted.

"What the hell did you do?" Yelled a voice from behind me. I turned to see the guy who had been fighting against the girl. Now that I saw his face clearly, his normal face, I might as well admit he was pretty handsome. He had dark hair and light blue eyes… Which were glaring at me. And he had a nasty scowl on his face that was not very attractive, but pretty scary.

"She saved our lives!" Scott defended me, stepping forwards.

"Yeah and what do you think they're gonna do out there!" The guy exclaimed, evidently pissed off. Then he turned to me. "Do you have any idea what you set free?" He demanded.

"No, not really." I snapped. "All I do know is that I've been kidnapped by three really un-agreeable people who's eyes glow like freaking glow sticks and have hair on their faces." I took a breath and then added. "Kind of like you." I also glanced at my brother.

"I promise I'll explain everything, but right now we need to find Boyd and Derek's sister." Scott told me, gesturing towards the other guy who was apparently called Derek.

"Wait, the girl who was trying to rip you to shreds was your sister?" I raised an eyebrow at Derek. He scowled. "And you say _I'm_ a bad sister." I grinned at Scott. "Things could be worse."

My brother glared at me and I took it as a warning to stop talking. Got it.

"C'mon, let's go find them." He told Derek, and took my arm.

"You're not seriously thinking of bringing her, are you? She's caused enough trouble." Well… I see I made an impression on this one.

"I'm not leaving her, Derek." Scott insisted. "So if you want my help finding them, deal with it." I smirked, satisfied with my little brother.

Derek scowled as a reply and walked towards the exit.

"Well… He's friendly." I commented sarcastically.

"He's just in a bad mood." Scott explained. "So try not to infuriate him further."

I sighed. "I'll do my best." I promised. "_If_ you explain _everything_. Including who are the people who kidnapped me and why you have yellow glow sticks instead of eyes."

Scott nodded and led me to a car who must have been Derek's. He explained everything as the other werewolf, since that's what they were, drove quietly.

And although I interrupted him every six seconds with a new question, Scott managed to summarize the whole story in the car ride. This seriously widened my horizons on the world. It was a much more interesting place than I thought. And a lot scarier.

"…Wow." Was all I said once he was done. "That's a lot to process."

"You're taking it better than Mom." Scott pointed out, giving me a sympathetic smile.

I frowned at him. "_Mom_ knows?" My mouth widened. "Well now I'm seriously feeling left out." The car stopped in front of the woods that surrounded Beacon Hills. "Why are we here?" I asked as we exited the vehicle.

"This is where Boyd and Cora are most likely to be." Derek answered me, speaking up for the first time.

"So what now? Do you like sniff them out of something?" Scott informed that they could track people down by following their scents.

"Sort of." Scott replied.

"So what did you intend to do with her now?" Derek inquired, addressing Scott. "We can't take her with us, she'll slow us down." Well… that was offensive.

Just as Derek finished insulting me, I heard the sound of a wolf howling from nearby.

"They're here." Derek observed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, thanks for that, captain obvious. Even my non-supernatural hearing heard that."

Derek growled at me. And Scott glared, communicating with me through sibling telepathy, reminding me of the deal we made: Don't piss of Derek. Well, he pissed off me. So we were even.

"I have an idea." Scott stated. "Derek, you take Belle home while I find them." Wait… what?

"I have a better idea. Why don't _you_ take her home, and _I'll_ find them." Derek piped up.

"Surprisingly, I like his idea better." I told Scott. Shivering at the thought of having to spend a car ride with that dickhead.

"Besides, what are you planning to do when you find them?" Derek inquired. "You can't catch them on your own."

"I won't be alone." Scott retorted. "Isaac is coming."

"Then _he_ can take her home." Derek persisted. "You'll need an Alpha to control both of them."

"Look, Derek, I don't know why they wanted Belle. But if they come back, I'm not strong enough to hold them off. You are." Scott clarified. My eyes widened. They weren't really gonna come back… Were they?

"They won't." Derek assured him. "They only took her so that they'd be sure you'd be there tonight."

"So I was bait?" I groaned. "Well now I feel really used."

They both ignored me. Bitches. "Yeah well I'm not taking any chances." My brother's voice was firm. "I helped you, now you help me. I'll take care of things here."

"_We_ will." Another voice spoke from behind us. I turned to see a teenage boy with curly light-brown hair. Isaac, I guessed. He glanced at me. "And you are...?" He asked, grinning flirtatiously.

"...Way out of your league." I finished, flashing him a smile. I could have sworn I heard Derek chuckling. But when I turned to look at him, he kept a straight face.

"C'mon," Scott told this Isaac guy, who narrowed his eyes at me, "we need to hurry." Isaac nodded, detaching his gaze from me and walking over to him. "Derek, please-"

"Alright." Derek sighed in defeat. He turned to me. "Get in the car." He ordered.

"I didn't hear a 'please'..." I pointed out.

"Get in the car or I'll rip off your limbs." He rephrased.

"Okay, okay." I lifted my hands up and walked over to the car. "What is it with you werewolves and ripping off my limbs?" I reflected out loud, sitting shotgun as he started the engine.

"I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting." Derek mumbled to himself, ignoring me.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, appalled by his statement. "I prefer the term 'bodyguard'."

"Bodyguard would be protecting someone who's in danger." He declared. "And you aren't in danger."

"Oh really?" The jackass. I couldn't believe he was questioning my being in danger. I had been taken by deadly werewolves so that my brother would find himself in an inescapable volt with about one chance in a million of getting out alive. If that wasn't a dangerous situation, I don't know what was.

But then again I never had to deal with werewolf problems before. "So that pack of Alphas just wanted to play kidnap for three days, huh?"

He scoffed. "You were locked in a room. Trust me, it could have been much worse."

"I was tied to a chair." I precised.

"Whatever." He shrugged it off. "How did you get out anyways?"

"I cut the rope." I told him, proudly.

He frowned. "With what?"

"…My teeth." I teased, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "A knife, duh."

"How did you get a knife?"

"What is this? An interrogation? I'm pretty sure you need a warrant for that." He sent me a death glare so I decided to answer him anyways. "The blind one gave it to me."

"Why would he give you a knife?" Derek thought out loud. "Unless-" His eyes sparked up in realization. "He wanted you to stop them."

"Hmm... Maybe he isn't so bad after all." I decided, earning a 'are you crazy' look from Derek.

"If he let you save us there was a reason. And knowing Deucalion, it only favors him." Deucalion? That was his name?

"Well you're alive, aren't you?" I pointed out. "Your welcome." I added, taking credit for it.

"I don't think you realize how many people you've put in danger tonight. How many people they could kill-"

"I get it, okay!" I exclaimed, tired of him blaming me continuously. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." I apologized. "I just wanted to save my brother."

His eyes went from the road to me. "I know."

* * *

**Well... Yeah. Derek's fun right? Haha :) Don't worry I just thought it would be more interesting if they didn't really agree with each other at first, but they will *wink wink***

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm following the basic storyline but changing some things. I know it was supposed to be Allison that breaks the dust thingy in the volt, but I needed it for the story. Allison exists here though, I'm not deleting any characters, but I will focus more on Belle so she might end up in places instead of other people...**

**Also, if you have any questions just let me know in the reviews and I'll answer them in the the next chapter ;) **

**Follow, favorite and review if you enjoy this story! Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
